Cupid
by momicchi
Summary: A one-shot about Zero and Yuuki's experience as Cupids on St. Xocolatl's day during their last year of middle school. Cute and fluffy. :D Please read and review! Rated T for mild language.  Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.


A/N: This was a bit of fluff I wrote a while back… It takes place on St. Xocolatl's (Valentine's in the VK world, for those of you who didn't know) day during Zero and Yuuki's last year of middle school. Some of their actions are a little exaggerated, but hey…I wanted it to be cute. . Sorry if it feels OOC… I tried not to go overboard. Anyway, Enjoy! Review please?

Yuuki stared at her bed. Lying on it were two things- a ticket for 20 shoulder massages and a paper with "good for one errand" written on it. _The usual…_

"Yuuki-chan! Zero-kun!" a voice shouted, "wake uuup!" Yuuki opened the door.  
"I'm up!" she shouted down the hallway. Yuuki grabbed the tickets from her bed,

and walked down to the kitchen. The person calling was Kaien Cross, Yuuki's adoptive

father. Or, as he was more commonly called, "the chairman".

"Ah, Yuuki-chan! Are you ready for St. Xocolatl's Day?" the chairman asked.  
"I'm ready", Yuuki smiled. "Is Zero up yet?" As the chairman opened his mouth

to answer, a familiar head of silver hair poked out of a hallway door.

"You guys woke me up…"

The chairman walked over to Zero and tousled his hair. Zero glared.

"Now, now Zero-kun", said the chairman, "You and Yuuki-chan have to get to school early today! You two are the Cupids!"

"Don't remind me", grumbled Zero, as he rubbed his eyes. At Bou Academy (Zero and Yuuki's middle school), there was a well-known St. Xocolatl's Day tradition. Each year, two "Cupids" would be randomly chosen to deliver chocolates throughout the school. About a week ago, Zero and Yuuki were selected to be the Cupids.

"Now hurry up and get dressed you two!" exclaimed the chairman, "You don't want to be late!" Yuuki walked back to her room; Zero staggered sleepily back to his. A few minutes later, they both came out, dressed in their uniforms. They sat down at the kitchen table with the chairman, and each took a piece of toast. The chairman glanced at Zero.

"Zero-kun!" he shouted, "What in the world are you wearing?"

"My uniform…that I wear every day…" Zero replied. As always, Zero wore his

uniform comfortably, with an open jacket and a loose tie. The chairman grimaced.

"B-but you're a Cupid! At least wear your uniform properly! You know, you look very handsome when you dress like a gentleman. I bet all of the girls in the school would be after you! After all, you have quite a beautiful face…"  
Zero's eyes widened in horror.

"Stop looking at me!" he yelled. Yuuki covered her mouth as she let out a giggle.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yuuki, "before I forget…" She ran back into her room and grabbed the tickets from her bed. She looked at Zero's "good for one errand" paper and smiled. Even though she wouldn't have minded, Zero had never made her do any errands for him. She let out a sigh. For years, she had planned on giving him chocolates, but felt that it'd be strange, since they were like siblings.

"Maybe next year", she thought. She began to go back to the kitchen, wondering why she was so embarrassed about giving Zero chocolates. "I-it shouldn't be that hard!" she thought, "So why do I always chicken out?" Yuuki walked up to the kitchen table and held up the tickets.

"Surprise! Happy St. Xocolatl's Day!" she handed them to the chairman and Zero.

"A ticket for 20 shoulder massages from my dear Yuuki-chan! Oh I'm so happy!" cried the chairman as he jumped out of his seat and hugged the ticket.

"Good for one errand" Zero read aloud. "Thanks", he murmured. Yuuki grinned.

"Ah, look at the time!" exclaimed the chairman. The clock on the wall read 7:00. "You should get going! Have fun, my dear children!"

"I'm not y-" Zero was cut short as Yuuki pulled on his sleeve.

"Bye, Chairm-I mean, Father!" she yelled as she and Zero walked through the doorway.

Zero and Yuuki arrived at Headmaster Bou's office. They stood in front of her desk as she talked on the phone.

"Yes I know…well, why is that? Hmm…is that so…?" She noticed Zero and Yuuki, and held up a finger to tell them to hold on.

"I see. Very well, goodbye then." The headmaster hung up the phone and turned towards the two. "All right Cross-chan, Kiryuu-kun. I've made the preparations for your deliveries today." She pointed to two fluffy pink bags, lying on the floor beside her desk. They were rather large (each around two feet tall), and filled to the rims with colorful little boxes. "These are the chocolates that you will be distributing to the other students." She walked over to the bags, picked them up, and handed one each to Zero and Yuuki. "Kiryuu-kun, you'll be going down South Hall. Cross-chan, North Hall. Now hurry along. I expect the bags to be empty by the end of the day." There was a short pause. Yuuki's smile became somewhat fixed, and Zero let out a groan. The headmaster sighed and gave them both a smile. "Listen…I know this may seem like a burden now, but I can guarantee that you'll learn something very valuable from all this. You have my word." She walked to the door, and opened it for them. "Now, you better get going. Don't dawdle." Zero and Yuuki clutched the bags and split up at the door.

"Have fun, Zero!" Yuuki shouted as she began her way towards North Hall. Zero raised an eyebrow. _What a strange girl…_ Zero chuckled softly as he watched her walk away.

"Well, better get started", he thought. Zero reached into the fluffy bag and pulled out a light violet box. Written on a tag attached to it was: "_From Miku, To Tamaki_". "Where the hell is 'Tamaki'?" thought Zero. As if in reply to his question, a small piece of paper dangled from the bottom of the box. Written on it was:

_Kaito, Tamaki- 1st period: Rm. 104  
...2nd period: Rm. 09  
...3rd period: Rm. 115_

"Ok, so I'm going to 104." Zero continued down the hall. "100…102…104." He opened the door, and went in to find Tamaki.

Yuuki had just delivered a chocolate to a girl named Rika. She smiled as she recalled the ecstatic look on the girl's face when she saw that her crush had confessed to her. Suddenly, a thought entered Yuuki's head. She stood still, and let her bag drop to the floor.

"What would happen if Zero confessed to me? Would I be as happy as Rika?" she wondered, "Wait…why am I even thinking this? I don't have a crush on Zero…" Yuuki shook her head. "Maybe I'm just sleep-deprived", she thought. She picked up her bag and pulled out a bright yellow box. "All right. Jun Ayaka in Room 06, here I come." She took a deep breath, and continued down the hallway.

Zero walked into Room 104. "Where's Kaito, Tamaki?" A tall, handsome black-haired boy raised his hand. Zero walked over to his seat.

"Here", he said, as he handed Tamaki the light violet box. Tamaki glanced indifferently at the tag. His eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell? Miku?" He turned around to look at a girl sitting two seats behind him. She had frizzy hair, bad acne, and wasn't exactly what you'd call "pretty". Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she lowered her head and began to stare intently at the top of her desk, her thick glasses threatening to slip off. Tamaki got out of his seat, and stood next to her chair. "So, you seriously thought that someone like _me_ would want to be with someone like _you_?" he laughed obnoxiously, "Really, are you blind, or just stupid?"

"That's enough, Kaito-kun!" shouted the teacher. Tamaki chuckled as Miku burst into tears and jumped out of her seat. She covered her face as she dashed out of the classroom. Zero watched her as the words echoed in his mind…_You seriously thought that someone like me would want to be with someone like you?… __someone like you?_

Images of Yuuki suddenly filled Zero's mind. He saw her two years ago, standing in a corner of the school library. She was holding herself tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. His face filled with an expression of angst and sadness and he saw her drop to the floor. "This is all my fault…" he thought, "all my fault…"

Zero snapped back to reality as he heard the sound of Tamaki's cackle. He turned to face him, and grabbed his shirt collar. "You think it's ok to treat someone like that?" he yelled, "Do you even have a heart?" Zero hurled him back into his seat. "I hate bastards like you", he scowled. The teacher stared in amazement as Zero walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. He took a deep breath, and began to walk slowly down the hallway. After a few seconds, Zero clenched his fingers and angrily struck the wall. _Why couldn't I protect her?_

Yuuki turned around as she saw a crying girl running towards her. "H-hey, hold on!" Yuuki shouted, "Are you all right?" The girl stopped running and looked at Yuuki. Her eyes were red and her face, tearstained. Yuuki put her hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at her in concern. "What happened?" The girl sniffled.

"I-I confessed…I confessed to him and he…he-" The girl burst into tears. Yuuki let her lay her head on her shoulder. "It's ok…" whispered Yuuki. As the girl's tears fell onto her jacket, Yuuki remembered what happened two years ago, in sixth grade…it was the first time her heart was broken. She closed her eyes. She would never forget that day. She would never forget those words…

"You seriously thought that someone like _me_ would want to be with someone like _you_?" Yuuki winced as those words stabbed her heart like a barrage of knives. "Zero tried to warn me", thought Yuuki, "Why didn't I listen to him?" She held herself, trying to block out reality.

Earlier that day, she had found a confession letter in her book-bag. It was from Hiro Mikami, the most popular guy in school, whom Yuuki had been infatuated with for years. Yuuki could barely believe it, and apparently, Zero didn't believe it at all. Although he tried to warn her that something wasn't right, she didn't listen and decided to meet with Hiro anyway. Far too late, she found out that the confession wasn't meant for her. It was meant for another, more popular girl, who just happened to carry the same book-bag. Hiro laughed as tears streamed out of Yuuki's eyes.

"Use some common sense next time", he taunted as he walked away and left the library. And that was that. Or was it? Yuuki recalled another part of that memory from what seemed like so long ago…

Yuuki kneeled on the floor, trying to stem her tears. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" she thought. She didn't know what to do. She began to cry again as confusion overcame her. But there was something…_someone_ there. She reached out her hand as if to grasp a dream, to fall away from reality. But no, this was real. She looked up and saw Zero, grasping her hand with his. He lifted her up gently, and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Yuuki let herself fall into Zero's arms. The warmth, the comfort…that was all she needed.

Yuuki's eyes snapped back open. _Zero…_ She glanced at the crying girl, who seemed to be feeling better. "Th-thank you" she stammered, "I should be getting back to class". Yuuki watched as the girl walked away. She smiled, then took another chocolate out of the bag. "I'm so glad she's ok", thought Yuuki. She glanced at the schedule that fell from the bottom of the light blue box. All she saw were two words: "Kiryuu, Zero". She dropped the bag as strange feeling struck her. A pang of…jealousy? Yuuki shook it off. She held the chocolate firmly in her hand, picked up the bag, and went to find Zero.

Zero stared at the piece of paper, his mind racing. "Cross, Yuuki". He couldn't understand why he didn't feel happy for her. After all, she'd probably be excited for him if he got chocolates…not that that'd ever happen, right? "I guess I should go find her", he thought. He began to walk towards North Hall, still staring at the name, when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sor-" he began. He pulled away from Yuuki's name to see…Yuuki herself.

"Zero!" she exclaimed, "Er-you have…um…" She showed him the box in her hand. Zero's eyes widened in surprise as his mind raced even faster. "First Yuuki, now _me_?" he thought. His thoughts suddenly stopped as he remembered what he was holding in _his_ hand.

"Y-you got one, too" he stammered. He held out his light pink box. Now it was Yuuki's turn to be surprised.

"W-w-what?" she yelled, "Who sent it to me?"

"Uh, hold on." Zero was so stunned by seeing Yuuki's name that he didn't even check who the chocolates were from. As he looked for a tag, he told Yuuki to check his box. They both searched until they found the little pieces of paper.

"_To Yuuki, From-_"  
"_To Zero, From-_"

"_-Zero_"  
"_-Yuuki_"

"…WHAT?" Zero and Yuuki stared at each other, stunned. "B-but I didn't send-" "Neither did I!"

"So what-"

"I don't know!" They each took a deep breath.  
"Ok, so if we didn't send these to each other, then who did?" asked Yuuki.  
"Let's check." Zero opened up the box he was holding. He pulled out a small pink card. Written on it was:

_Happy Xt. Xocolatl's Day! I hope you two had fun delivering these to each other._

-Your Own Personal Cupid,  
Papa 33

"…I'm going to kill that old man", said Zero. Yuuki started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" he asked.

"Zero, I-um…well, I have an idea!" declared Yuuki, "Since the chairman did all this, why don't we just exchange the chocolates? It'll be fun!" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"All right", he said. Yuuki grinned and passed her light blue box to Zero. She looked away as her hand touched his. _So soft…_ Her heart beat profusely. In that moment, all those old feelings came back. Yuuki wanted to be in Zero's arms again; she wanted to feel that comfort again. Zero's hand closed on the box, and he quickly dropped Yuuki's chocolates into her hand. Yuuki glanced at Zero as he withdrew his hand.

"Zero…are you blushing?"

"What? No!" Zero snapped. Yuuki laughed.

"Well, we should continue with the deliveries", said Zero, rather awkwardly.

"Yeah…bye Zero…" Yuuki turned around. She didn't understand why, but she suddenly felt a pang of sadness, of regret…

"Did you two find them?" asked the chairman as Yuuki entered the house.

"Yeah, we did", she smiled, "Thank you…Father" The chairman grinned back.

"Wait a minute, where's Zero-kun?"

"Oh he had to go see Fukuyama-sensei about some missing math homework. He'll be home soon", Yuuki explained as she walked to her room. She opened the door and ran to her bed. "Why didn't I tell him?" she thought. It wasn't until she had finished making her deliveries that Yuuki realized why she had felt so regretful. She had realized what was missing…what she needed. She grabbed one of her pillows and clenched her fingers around it. She dug her face into it.

"Zero…I need you…I want you to hold me. I want to feel your arms around me, to feel that warmth, that safety! Please Zero, I want to be with you! I…I love you!" A tear rolled down her cheeks and onto her pillow. "At least I managed to tell my pillow", she thought. She wiped her tear and looked up from her pillow. Standing at the edge of her bad was…Zero. Yuuki froze. "H-how long have you been there?" she asked. Zero didn't reply. Instead, he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just wasn't sure how you'd react. We're like brother and sister, Zero! I didn't want to ruin everything by saying that I wanted us to be more…"  
Zero looked at her gentle face. It didn't take him long to realize that he wanted the same thing. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly as he felt her tears seeping through his shirt. Zero smiled and pulled away from her, just long enough to wipe away her tears. He let her put her arms around him, and closed his eyes.

"Zero?" asked Yuuki.

"What is it?"

"I want to know…Do you love me?"

There was a pause. Zero leaned closer to Yuuki, and whispered in her ear.

_"More than you could ever know."_


End file.
